deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou Heroines vs The Puella Magi Holy Quintet vs Yokai Academy
Description Touhou vs Madoka vs Rosario + Vampire! The Heroines of Both Series Finally Clash?! Which Will Survive?! Interlude Wiz:Anime and Games are Similar Occasionally In Style, and This is a Huge example with These Very Over the Top Heroines. Boomstick:Touhous Team! Reimu, The Hakurei Maiden. Marisa The Ordinary Magician, Sakuya, The Perfect Lady, Youmu, The FTL Swordswoman, Sanae, The Maiden of Miracles, & New Heroines Reisin, The Sexy Bunny Girl. Wiz:Vs Team Madoka, Madoka Kaname, Hope itself, Sakaya, The Brash, Homura, The Time, Mami, The Shooter, and Kyoko, The Chains, Boomstick:And The Yokai Academy, Tsukune, The Odd one out, Moka, The Two Sided Woman, Kurumi. The Sucubus of Love, Yukari, The Loli Witch, Rubi, the Big Witch, and...GAH! Mizore:Stare... Boomstick:...Mizore..The Ice Queen...damn.. Wiz:uh..Im Wiz and Hes Boomstick, and its our Job to analyze their Weapons Armor and skill to see who will Win a Death Battle! Team Touhou Wiz:Touhou is Incredibly Overpowered, and That is Most obvious with the Heroines, and The Heroines are up to About 6. Boomstick:Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Sanae, & The new One is known as Reisin! Reimu Wiz:Reimu Hakurei is The Owner of the Hakurei Shrine, the Entrance to Gensokyo, and Is the Protector of Gensokyo along side Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Sanae, & Reisin. Boomstick:And she is the Best Friend to My Wife! Wiz:Wait, She Said YES!? Boomstick:DUR. Anywho Reimu Was Born with FANTASTIC Power, and Can Use Devastating Attacks. Boomstick: Her main method of attacking seem to be some piece of holy paper. These little fuckers are homing and made especially for killin' evil thing, but don't go thinking they won't hurt you even if you are human. Wiz: She can use them to create barrier, an art in which she excel, probably due to being the protector of the Hakurei border. She can use them to protect herself, trap opponent or just attack with them. Boomstick: As a shrine maiden, she is supposed to be able to summon gods in her body, but since she doesn't train at all, she cannot do it. Well, since the last person who managed to master this is was able to beat the shit of everyone in Gensokyo, I think we should be glad that she doesn't train. Wiz: But she can use the power of the Hakurei god using the her Yin-Yangs orb, though they aren't that useful when something that isn't evil. Boomstick:But when she use them to shoot lasers, you got Fantasy Heaven, if she manage to get 7 hits on her enemy, she unleashes an unavoidable, unblockable fury of laser that destroy everything in range, like an holy nuclear explosion! Wiz: But her real power comes with her ability of flight. While nearly in Gensokyo can fly, she can use it to float out of reality, ''which make her intangible, with no real limit. she can use to teleport short distances too. '''Boomstick: Also she is damn lucky, most of the time she doesn't even have to search for the culprit, she just wander aimlessly and the big bad show up to her.' Wiz:Although Reimu's Lack of Training and the Fact she's HUMAN Might Be her Biggest Flaw, also Her Reality Floating can Be Defeated, Boomstick's Wife did it Before. Boomstick:But in the End, Reimu has Much More In the End Wiz:Reimu Has Many Other Powers, and for This Fight we Are Giving Her The PC-98 Form! Boomstick:The Very Incarnation of Reimu, that was So Powerful, She Not Only Destroyed Part of the Earth, she Defeated Shinki, who Freaking Created A Universe, she Defeated, a True God Essentially. Wiz:Reimu is Much Stronger than Any other Being In Gensokyo.. PERIOD. Marisa Wiz: Marisa Kirisame was the daughter of the owner of the Kirisame shop. Boomstick: But like any hero with an heritage, she left her family to become a badass. Wiz: Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, she prefer to use light and heat based magic. Boomstick: Yeah! Screw destiny! I do what I want! Wiz: Though unlike her best friend Reimu, her power does not come form her heritage, but by pure training alone. She spends her day trying new magical ingredient together, in hope of finding a magical reaction. Boomstick: Or she, y'know, just steal them form others. Marisa is notorious for stealing stuff, most notably, the magic attack of others. Even her iconic Master Spark was originally used by Yuuka Kazami. Wiz: But her vast array of spell and imagination in using them make her unpredictable. But her greatest asset is her fire power. She uses the mini-hakkero, a magical furnace, to channel her magical power. She use it most notably to fire her Master Spark, a laser of pure heat and magic, capable of reducing a mountain to smithereens. Boomstick: She also use it to propel herself and boost her speed and perform one of her deadly finisher, the Sungrazer. Wiz: According to her spell card named Star Sign "Escape Velocity", she can reach the speed necessary to escape the earth gravitational pull, which will kill any ordinary human. Boomstick: Her magic isn't limited to laser however, use many star-shaped projectile at high speed. Why she chooses star-shaped over something more badass is beyond me but at least they work. Wiz: Like most normal persons in Gensokyo, she can fly. Though she prefer to ride her broom to do it, she can still fly without it, as she can whack enemies with it even in mid-air. Boomstick: Like Peach, her ass is extremely powerful. It can destroy magic bullet, ki energy ball and even knife thrown at her. Wiz: Her fire power is one of the highest in Gensokyo, only comparable to powerhouse like Utsuho Reiuji. Boomstick:But she Has One last Form, Her PC-98 Form, where Her Feats are Equal To Reimu, And Are Absolutely Insane, As She Gains a FUCKING TALKING Rocket Which Pretty Much is A Self destructor! Wiz:She may be the Very Reason Gensokyo Lives Longer.' ' Marisa:Ze~ Sakuya Wiz:Sakuya is The Maid of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick:Wiz, Please, Call her By her Nickname, The PAD- *Knifed* OW GODDAMN IT! Wiz:Sakuya has a Temper, as you see, and is Very Powerful, Just For Being a Human! Boomstick:Ugh...im gonna Sit out this Analysis.. Wiz:...You do that, Anyway Sakuya posses Her Pocketwatch, Which is Theoried to Be the Source of her Time Stopping Capabilities, and It doesn't seem to Have a Limit. Also, Her Weapon of Choice are Knives, and they are Decently powerful against Youkai, despite Being Physical! However, her Biggest Weakness is shes a Human, and can be Easily Killed by Youkai if Caught off guard, But when she Stops you, Say your Prayers just in Case.. Sakuya:Let us Dance...to the End of this Life! Youmu Wiz: Some time ago, a man named Youki Konpaku was serving as a gardener and fencing teacher of Hakugyokurou, in the netherworld. But after 330 years of services, he left the jobs to his pupil, another half ghost like, Youmu Konpaku. Boomstick: Wait, what? Half-ghost? Did someone one day just said to himself that it would be a great idea to screw a ghost? Wiz: Actually the origin of this species is unclear, but it is more complex than that. Boomstick: Well, as any good half-something in the world, she is a badass, as a former student of Youki, she has learned all there is to know in sword art. And gardening. Wiz: To complement her skills, she has with her two legendary katanas, Roukanken and Hakurouken. Boomstick: Roukanken is the bigger of the two and the most effective. It is forged by Youkai and is capable of cutting trough almost anything. Also it's supposed to be able to kill 10 spirit at once, but since it can't really kill spirit, this look a bit like a lie. Wiz: The Hakurouken, on the other hand, can actually damage ghost. But rather than killing them, it cut trough confusion, thus it can send spirit to nirvana. Though human and other non-spirit only suffer slight pain when cut with it. Boomstick: As an half-phantom, she can use her floating sperm thing to fight with her. It can shoot projectiles, charge at enemies or even create a copy of Youmu that attack at the same time. It can also create fives of them to perform her final attack: Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses". Wiz: She also use some magic to complement her swordplay, usually some projectiles form her sword or a reflective shield that rebound projectile. But even with all these assets, she has her flaws. She is incredibly naive, easily manipulated and, for some reasons is scared of ghost. Boomstick: How the heck can you be scared of your own species? Sanae Wiz: Sanae Kochiya was a wind priestess of two gods; Suwako Moryia and Kanako Yasaka. Their shrines used to be in the outside world, but when their fate started to lower, they moved to Gensokyo and tried to kick the local shrine maiden out. Boomstick: Unfortunately for them, they got rolled over by Reimu and Marisa as their welcoming. Yeah they didn't bothered Reimu after that. Wiz: As a wind priestess, she have some control over wind and can use it to blow things away or to attack. Boomstick: As a shrine maiden, she can summon god at will. Unlike Reimu however, she can actually do it in battle for attack or defense. But unlike Reimu she is limited to her twos patrons: Suwako and Kanako Wiz: She can summon them just the time for them to perform an attack, such as creating a bubble shield or attacking with giant logs. Boomstick: She has some amulets attack like most shrine maiden, but her are not as strong and elaborate as Reimu's. She also have some light and water attack, but she is nowhere close to be mastering them. Wiz: But her most notable attribute is her ability to cause miracle to occur. She can make any improbable event occur trough a spell cast, but the duration of the conjuration depend on how unlikely the miracle is, so it may not be really useful in battle. Also, she is still new in Gensokyo and lack fighting experience. Boomstick: But she is still a human goddess, so few can afford angering her. Reisin Boomstick:DAMN! This Bitch is a Heroine?! shes Sexy! Wiz:Boomstick...your such a Pig, Reisin Inaba is Very Powerful. In fact, one of her attacks is absolutely Insanity Inducing. Boomstick:She can Make you fucking insane By Manipulating Your FUCKING Head, Or...She COULD Go Heavy on your ass and Shot Danamku From her Fingertips Like a FUCKING Gun, What the fuck?! Wiz:Reisin is Also the Only Complete Youkai out of the Entire Team, Which Grants her Improved Regeneration, And Improved Youkai Abilities. Boomstick:But shes The Least Experienced Heroine, But with Her New Friends, She May be Able to Take out the other Teams. The Puella Magi Holy Quintet Madoka (Rule:Im Only using Normal Madoka, But i WILL use Devil Homura, because i Beleive Madoka is Slightly WAY TOO OP, So...yeah.) Wiz: 14-year-old Madoka Kaname found herself in a crazy dream, where she was watching a mysterious girl fight a sort of Eldritch Abomination. She ignored the dream, but then she met that same girl from her dream: Homura Akemi. Later on that day, she was contacted by an alien space ferret named Kyubey, and then she and her best friend Sayaka Miki found themselves in a witch's labyrinth. 'Boomstick: Fortunately for miss Kaname, some badass girl with completely impossible hair and large boobs for her age, Mami Tomoe, saved them! Mami and Kyubey introduced Madoka and Sayaka to the idea of being Magical Girls, and cute little Madoka decided she wanted to be as cool as the way-too-busty Mami. But there was one problem: She didn't know what the hell to wish for.' Wiz: Madoka wanted to wish to be a Magical Girl, but after some disapproval from Mami she decided to change her wish when given the chance. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Mami was killed off by the witch Charlotte, leaving Madoka still questioning whether or not to be a Magical Girl. 'Boomstick: Sayaka sure made her mind up though! But then she went crazy, and turned into a witch, and died.' Wiz: But it was at that point where we learned that Homura had actually been a time-traveler all this time- 'Boomstick: All this TIME!' Wiz: But nothing could prepare Madoka for what happened next. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmEg2a-l-_g) Wiz: You see that gigantic planet-sized abomination? That's Madoka's witch, Kriemhild Gretchen. 'Boomstick: I knew it. The apocalypse is going to be that thing.' Wiz: Well thanks to Homura, it wasn't. After timelines and timelines of being unable to make a wish, Madoka finally settled on the wish to erase every single witch that had ever been from existence. However, thanks to Madoka's Magical Girl potential as well as the complexity of the wish she made, she ended up rewriting time and space - and became a god as a result. 'Boomstick: And you see that pink comet in the distance? Yeah, that's Madoka's Soul Gem. Yeah, her Soul Gem is a comet. IT'S A FUCKING COMET.' Wiz: ...Holy crap. She was powerful enough as a Magical Girl, but it turns out her power as a goddess is completely abstract. 'Boomstick: Just like other Magical Girls, she has superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman hotness despite being 14-' Wiz: Finally you get it! 'Boomstick: Yeah, I use that one too much.' Wiz: I think you're missing the point. But even before Madoka turned into a Goddess, she was easily the most powerful Magical Girl there was. She killed countless witches pretty much on her own, including the apocalyptic Walpurgisnacht. 'Boomstick: According to the writers of Madoka Magica, Walpurgisnacht's presence alone is apocalyptic and she can destroy a planet by simply being around. So really, Walpurgisnacht is a lazy bitch. Really.' Wiz: In her first battle against Walpurgisnacht, Madoka won but ended up dying. From that point on, Homura was unable to save Madoka anytime she faced off with Walpurgisnacht, as she would either die or turn into a witch. 'Boomstick: And Madoka's witch, Krie- Kry- Krih-' Wiz: *cough*KriemhildGretchen!*cough* 'Boomstick: I almost had it!' Wiz: Kriemhild Gretchen's power far eclipses Walpurgisnacht's, being easily the strongest witch there is. She is so powerful that her presence can destroy a planet in mere days. 'Boomstick: But then Madoka became God. No, really.' Wiz: Madoka fires arrows from that rose branch bow, and can home in on an opponent and blow said opponent up. They can also spread out, and Madoka is capable of firing hundreds, or even thousands of arrows all at once. 'Boomstick: And as a God, these arrows are capable of transcending time and space. And so is she! Yep, she can literally fly so fast that she goes right through dimensions.' Wiz: On top of this, Madoka is also capable of putting herself in and out of existence. Like in the movie Rebellion, when she essentially created a world without her. Then she put herself in that world. 'Boomstick: Not only that, but Madoka is always watching you. That's right, this hot 14-year-old girl has seen you naked, Wiz.' Wiz: Oh come- oh. I REALLY hope that's not true. But yes, Madoka is pretty much omnipresent. She exists in all planes of existence, which is how she fights as a regular Magical Girl while at the same time watching over the Earth, while simultaneously fighting her own witch, all while saving Magical Girls from their fates. 'Boomstick: According to that space-ferret Kyubey, it is the fate of all Magical Girls to die or become witches. So basically, Madoka's also like the Jesus of this world.' Wiz: While her whole idea may be hope and salvation, Madoka is also a very capable fighter. In addition to existing in all dimensions, and being able to fire exploding arrows, her arrows can fly faster than the speed of light. Oh, and that's as a Magical Girl. As stated before, her arrows as a Goddess are multidimensional. 'Boomstick: Not only that, but Madoka has an entire eternity's worth of battle experience because she fights her Goddess-Witch form eternally.' Wiz: As a Magical Girl, Madoka's magical energy is limited. If she uses it too much, she can transform into the abominable Kriemhild Gretchen. However, as a Goddess, her magic is limitless and can be used to any extent. 'Boomstick: To all you anti-Madoka fanboys out there who say, "Madoka can't fight without her bow!"... her bow is made of magical energy. So if she loses it or it gets destroyed, she can always make a new one in moments' time.' Wiz: Unfortunately, her physical prowess is limited even as a Goddess. Because she doesn't know a martial art of any sort, and she prefers long-range combat, she's a sitting duck up close. 'Boomstick: But she flies at multidimensional speed, so that's hardly a problem for her. Seriously, she's a cheater.' Wiz: And that's not all. While not to the extent of Sayaka's, she can heal herself of any injury so long as it's not related to the Soul Gem. 'Boomstick: But if that breaks... bye-bye, Madoka.' Wiz: And while she can't use it the same way as Homura, she has slight manipulation over time. However, it's difficult to measure and actually drains her Magical energy. 'Boomstick: And finally... she's naive. You'd think she'd have gotten over it, but MAN you'd be wrong if you thought that.' Wiz: You see, Madoka doesn't hold herself in too high of regard. She has very low self-confidence, and often doesn't think too highly of herself unless she's helping others. 'Boomstick: But Madoka is decently smart. She makes a very good fighter against witches, and is great at formulating strategies. She's also the only person to every trick Kyubey.' Wiz: So while the Magical Girl Goddess may have her shortcomings, she should never be underestimated. Madoka: Sorry, I have to go and meet everyone else now. We'll be able to meet each other again someday. I guess we'll be apart for a bit until then.' Sakaya Wiz: In the small town of Mitakihara, there existed two girls who had lots of magical potential but had yet to become Magical Girls. Boomstick: There was Madoka, who we already covered before. Wiz: And Sayaka Miki, one of Madoka's best friends. Ever since the two met, Sayaka's been there for Madoka, as sort of a protector figure to her. Boomstick: Then one day Madoka and Sayaka got caught in what looked like a really bad LSD trip, and they were saved by the really big-boobed Mami! Wiz: ...Moving on, that is where Sayaka's story began. Unlike Madoka, who waited a very long time to make her wish and become a Magical Girl, Sayaka made her wish relatively early. By wishing to heal a boy she had a crush on, she gained magical powers, including the power to heal herself. Boomstick: And man, oh man, does she make a HOT Magical Girl! Wiz: Boomstick! I told you last time, she's fourteen! Boomstick: More like a 14 on a scale of 1-10! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, Sayaka usually prefers to fight using her trusty cutlass sword. She is very adept at wielding it, being able to strike even the fastest or smallest of objects with little effort. She even blocks attacks that seem like they should be too fast or too tricky to block. The fact that she had no prior experience just makes this all the more amazing. Boomstick: And like Wiz just said, Sayaka can heal herself if she takes too much damage. This, along with her blazing speed and badass sword abilities, makes her pretty damn tough to beat. Wiz: That's right, she is a very capable fighter. As a Magical Girl, she fought against several different witches, and the battles were all very clearly in Sayaka's favor. However, this would not be "Death Battle" if we didn't expand on possibly her most iconic battle. Boomstick: You mean the one where she fights against that sexy redhead chick? Wiz: Yes, the battle against Kyo- wait, Boomstick! She's only fourteen too! Anyway, her battle against Kyoko Sakura is more than iconic for Sayaka. Kyoko became a Magical Girl long before Sayaka did, and she is considered to be a superior fighter. Despite that, Sayaka was able to hold her own against her enough to force the two into a stalemate because of Sayaka's healing factor. Boomstick: Damn. Usually the clearly stronger one wins in battles. Wiz: Not in Sayaka's case. It is made very clear that Sayaka is the weakest of all the Magical Girls, yet she has never actually lost a battle. Boomstick: Then what's so weak about her? Wiz: My guess is her lack of any ranged moves. Sayaka's a completely close-combat combatant. Also, just look at Sayaka's competition. She's up against two veterans, a time-traveler, and a goddess. Kinda tough for Sayaka to keep up with that. And if things get really nasty... Well, remember the Soul Gem we discussed last time? Boomstick: You mean the one that kills you if its destroyed and turns you into a witch? Wiz: Exactly that one. Sayaka keeps her Soul Gem hidden in battle so it's actually very difficult to target, but other than that, its negative qualities are still there. If someone manages to strike the Soul Gem without breaking it, it inflicts massive pain upon whoever dons it. Also, just like you said, it kills the wearer if it breaks. And finally, if the Soul Gem gets tainted with darkness, it turns into a Grief Seed and transforms the user into a witch. Boomstick: I have the slightest feeling that this actually happened. Wiz: Your slight feeling is correct. Sayaka kept battling without letting her Soul Gem get exposed to a Grief Seed, and as such, she turned into a witch when she finally lost all hope. This witch, Oktavia Von Seckendorff, was shown to be extremely powerful, even able to overpower Homura and Kyoko. As we stated before, these two are far more powerful than Sayaka initially. In fact, Oktavia was so powerful that Kyoko had to use the suicide attack in order to defeat her. Boomstick: Ouch! I sure wouldn't want to face off with that Eldritch Abomination! Look at that thing, it's a monster! Wiz: It sure is, Boomstick. However, even keeping all this in mind, do remember that Sayaka still isn't perfect. As stated before, her offensive presence is severely limited without a ranged attack of any sort, and she lacks a lot of battle experience. Finally, any attack powerful enough to break her Soul Gem is ultimately her doom. But this hasn't stopped Sayaka before, and I highly doubt that it would here. Sayaka: I, magical girl Sayaka Miki, will protect the people of Mitakihara Town, until the very end! Homura Wiz: Armed with seemingly countless weapons and a stoic attitude that lets her approach everything with reckless abandon, Homura Akemi is a dangerous person to know. Boomstick: But she wasn't always that way! She started out as a weak girl with a heart condition and really bad eyesight, and was just about to transfer to Mitakihara Middle School. Damn, Homura's a walking spoiler, isn't she? Wiz: At Mitakihara Middle School, Homura met Madoka Kaname, who became her best friend. Shortly after, they ran into a bit of trouble when they encountered the witch Gertrud, and were saved by veteran Magical Girl Mami Tomoe. The space-ferret alien thing Kyubey showed up on the scene, and gave Madoka her Magical Girl powers. Madoka swore to protect the weak and fragile Homura, who still had not become a Magical Girl. They would go fighting witches every day, and it was all perfect. Boomstick: Yeah, until a giant witch with a name that sounds like a concentration camp showed up! Wiz: After two months, the witch Walpurgisnacht attacked Mitakihara Town, costing both Mami and Madoka their lives. Even though Walpurgisnacht had been defeated, Homura just couldn't live with Madoka's death. Boomstick: Fortunately, Homura was lucky enough to have Kyubey be alongside her the whole time, and offered to turn Homura into a Magical Girl. All she had to do was make a wish, and she'd be one! Wiz: Homura wished to go back in time to save Madoka before Walpurgisnacht's arrival. And then...well, that's when things get complicated. Boomstick: She kept rewinding time over and over again, trying to prevent Madoka from dying, and then trying to prevent her from becoming a Magical Girl. And every single timeline would end up with Madoka either dying or turning into a witch. So...not her best two months. Wiz: However, after many different failed attempts, Homura began to improve her abilities, one timeline at a... time. She learned how to use her time-travel to essentially become invisible to those around her, and steal Yakuza and military weapons easily. She also learned how to make homemade bombs that... were surprisingly able to kill witches. Boomstick: And I'm calling bullshit, because regular humans can't see witches and Homura was only using human weaponry. Wiz: I... don't know how to respond to that one. I guess that since Homura could see them, she could hurt them? Or maybe she adds her own magic to her weapons? I'm not sure. Boomstick: Among Homura's vast weaponry are Desert Eagles, FN Minimis, Berettas, Remingtons, Howas, RPGs, fucking anti-tank missiles, pipe bombs, grenades, flash-bangs, C-4's...a bow and a fucking golf club. Oh, and judging by how she was shooting Kyubey, she's got to have some sort of magical ability. Wiz: Keep in mind, this was almost enough to defeat Walpurgisnacht... who was powerful enough to destroy the planet. But her vast weaponry isn't all she has going for her. The very pinnacle of Homura's abilities is her ability to stop time. She does this with her shield that she also uses to store her weaponry. But anyway, she can use this time-stop ability to fire all her weapons at a certain target at once, bringing loads of destruction to the field. Boomstick: Did I mention that she doesn't really have a limit for how long she can stop time? Wiz: Well, it's rather debatable whether she can stop time infinitely, but she's never really shown a true limit to how long she can stop time. She usually only stops it as long as needed, then unfreezes it as soon as she's done unloading all her weapons. It's likely that she didn't stop time infinitely because it would strain her Soul Gem. Boomstick: And then that brings us to our last part. See that gem on her hand? Yeah, that's basically her life. She can regenerate from any wounds or really anyTHING that could kill her. I mean, she's regenerated from getting shot in the head, she's healed herself from witch battles, and she even cured her own heart disease and fixed her eyesight! But the downside is that she dies if it is broken. Wiz: Yeah, about that. See, in Rebellion, Homura actually survived the destruction of her Soul Gem. With no repercussions whatsoever. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: Madoka Magica lore. But that aside, Homura also has gained some slight reality-warping abilities. She is able to tamper with the memories of others, removing memories and inserting false ones. Even before her full witch transformation, Homura was able to trap all of Mitakihara Town in a labyrinth, effectively wiping the memories of everyone around. Boomstick: Yeah, except Sayaka and that witch. Wiz: Well, yeah, I guess there's that... Homura is also fast enough to catch up with a speeding truck, dodge bullets and Oktavia von Seckendorff's wheels of fate, and clear large distances with just a jump. She also has the durability to tank being crushed between two buildings, getting eaten by Charlotte, and the explosion of a large bus filled with many more explosives. Oh, and she emerged without a scratch on her body or even her Soul Gem. Boomstick: Oh, and thanks to Madoka's Law of Cycles, Homura doesn't even need to worry about straining her Soul Gem. Wiz: This is... correct. As a result, Homura can use as much of her power as she wants, without running the risk of turning into a witch permanently. What is possibly her strangest and least explicable feat is when she made contact with Goddess Madoka and took part of her... soul... or... godliness... or... whatever it was she did. Madoka Magica lore. However, her true weaknesses aren't hard to find. Homura is stubborn and only really thinks of Madoka, who is her sole motivation. Her time-stop can be interrupted, and if anyone figures out how it works, this technique can actually be useless. Boomstick: But hey, when you can do the crazy stuff Homura can do... I wouldn't complain about silly things like that. Homura: Don't forget. Always, somewhere, there is someone fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone. Mami Wiz: When Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki got stuck in the witch Gertrud's labyrinth, they thought they were doomed. That is, until Mami Tomoe came by. Boomstick: Her hair's impossible and her boobs are too big for her age. Wiz: It's anime, Boomstick. Don't question it. Boomstick: Then Mami kicked that witch's ass! No wonder Madoka and Sayaka like this girl so much! Wiz: As confirmed by Gen Urobuchi, Mami is actually one of the strongest Magical Girls there is, exceeding the likes of Kyoko Sakura and Homura Akemi. Although we wouldn't know it judging by the third episode. (Mami's death scene plays) Boomstick: Mami! No! Wiz: In just the third episode, Mami fought a little too recklessly and ended up dying as a result. Boomstick: If she just stuck around, Sayaka wouldn't have needed to turn into a Magical Girl and Kyoko would've never come into the town. Dammit Mami, you ruined everything! Wiz: But if you think that Mami's death makes her weak, that's where you're wrong. Mami uses guns as her weapon, but the thing is, just like any other Magical Girl's weapons (besides Homura), they're magical. And she can create as many guns as she likes, from out of nowhere. Boomstick: Is she-? Does she keep them IN HER SKIRT?! Wiz: Uh... I actually have trouble explaining this one. She, uh, lifts her skirt and lots of guns fall out? There's no room for guns in there. Boomstick: If only she lifted a little higher. Wiz: Boomstick. She's fifteen. Boomstick: Isn't she fourteen? Wiz: No, she's actually a grade above Madoka, Sayaka and Homu- wait, that-! Ugh, nevermind. Anyway, the point is, she can pull guns out of nowhere. She also has exceptional aim, having never once missed a target of hers. Boomstick: As if she needs to be the best aim in Mitakihara Town! She can tie up her opponents using ribbons she summons! But wait, they're ribbons! Why don't they break or something? Wiz: You see, Mami's ribbons actually run off of her life force. As long as Mami is alive and in good condition, her ribbons are nigh-inescapable. Boomstick: In case she doesn't feel like using her ribbons for kinky bondage, she can also create more guns with her ribbons, and even create clones of herself with them! Wiz: But the greatest purpose her ribbons serve are as the setup for one of her most powerful attacks, the Tiro Finale. She ties up an opponent with her ribbons, and while they're trapped she creates this gigantic gun that's much bigger than herself and fires a huge bullet capable of ripping right through gigantic witches. Boomstick: And thanks to everyone's favorite space-ferret Kyubey, Mami's life is contained in a Soul Gem like the other girls. Except Mami is actually smart, because she wears her Soul Gem as a tiny headpiece or as a ring! Man, the other girls need to find better locations for their Soul Gems. Wiz: However, if you were paying attention the last times we used Magical Girls, Mami is essentially a lich. Unfortunately, if her Soul Gem is ever to break or be over 100 feet away from her body, she dies. Boomstick: And because Madoka is such a good Goddess, there's another thing about Mami that makes her awesome. She can switch out between her regular form, and her witch form Cand- cond- can-''' Wiz: Candeloro. '''Boomstick: I was just about to say that! Wiz: Candeloro, just like Mami's ribbons, never allows foes to escape. Candeloro can attack very similarly to Mami, using rifles and ribbons and such. She can ever fire a Tiro Finale-like attack, except with flames rather than bullets. Boomstick: Thanks to Law of Cycles, Mami can turn into Candeloro anytime she wants. Wiz: Being a Magical Girl, Mami is fast, agile, durable, and very strong. She's easily the most physically-capable Magical Girl, constantly being able to lift the giant gun used for the Tiro Finale and being able to control the gun's massive recoil. Boomstick: But Mami is not invincible. I think. Wiz: Indeed she isn't. She has a habit of underestimating her foes, as she did with Charlotte and Homura. However, it's justified in Charlotte's case, as it first appeared to be a cute little thing that was harmless. Boomstick: She can also freeze up if things don't work the way she intended, and she went CRAZY when she found out that Magical Girls became witches! She killed Kyoko and tried to kill Homura! Wiz: So when it comes down to it, Mami isn't perfect. But don't let her early death fool you - Mami is a powerhouse. Mami: It's the first time I've been this happy while fighting. I'm not scared of anything anymore. I'm not alone anymore. Kyoku Wiz: Boomstick, if Kyoko were allowed to talk about herself, she could end up telling us stuff that isn't exactly true. She could say that her spear is made out of metal and titanium, or that she can use a sword and freeze people with it, or worse. Anyway, as you may remember, Kyoko Sakura was just a young girl when her father was excommunicated from his church for deviating from the doctrine. Boomstick: And then the totally evil Kyubey came by and made a contract with her, and she became a magical girl. But since this isn't your typical "go to school and save the world" type of magical girl anime, her father killed everyone in her family except for her. Wiz: Deciding that she should only fend for herself, Kyoko devoted her life to two things: Stealing food, and fighting witches. She lived her life as a drifter and didn't care about anyone else. Boomstick: But she sure as hell kicked ass! Wiz: In battle, Kyoko wields a magical spear. Judging by Kyoko's height compared to the spear, we can estimate it to be at around eight feet long, the head alone being a foot long. But since this is a magical spear, it can actually extend itself to a maximum of what looks to be around fifty feet. Boomstick: The best part about her spear is that, since again, it's fucking magic, she can make a new spear if she loses it or it gets destroyed. Wiz: Indeed she can. Despite the fact that that thing should be really heavy, she can control its every movement with crazy precision. There are many ninja weapons which are wielded similarly to Kyoko's spear, but they all take huge amounts of experience and coordination to successfully use. Boomstick: Speaking of ninjas, holy crap this girl could BE one! Just look at her playing Dance Dance Revolution! Wiz: As shown in her battles with Sayaka Miki and later Oktavia von Seckendorff, Kyoko has very fast reflexes. Not only that, but she's so adept in her fighting style that she has been able to cut giant witches about the size of a large building in half with a single swing of her spear. Boomstick: But what really makes her kick ass is the fact that she's really, really hard to kill if you don't know how to do it. You see that eye-shaped gem on her chest? Yeah, you should probably know by now. It's her FUCKING SOUL GEM. The nice thing about Magical Girls is, well, their bodies aren't them. Those gems are. So you can attack their bodies all they want, but as long as their gems are intact, you can't do a damn thing. Wiz: The Soul Gems aren't exactly that durable, however. Sayaka's Soul Gem survived a drop from a bridge all the way down to a truck, but even being generous, it wasn't that big of a drop. As such, destroying her Soul Gem isn't the most difficult thing to do, but you have to know where it is or, you know, completely disintegrate her. One good example of this is when she survived near-bisection in a Drama CD, and healed from it rather quickly. Boomstick: And just in case she needs to make it even harder for her opponent, she likes to set up a bunch of barriers which look kinda like a bunch of diamonds lined up in a fence. Wiz: Of all her powers, this is probably the hardest to measure. We don't know if they can be destroyed or not, or if Kyoko can pass through them. Given her magical girl experience, it's likely that the latter isn't a problem for her, and the former... well, we don't know if witches ever tried to break them, so we'll just assume they can break after a good amount of punishment. Boomstick: But by far Kyoko's strangest power is the ability to turn into THIS THING. It's called... Ophelia. Wiz: Ophelia is Kyoko's witch form, and should it be tapped into, it increases Kyoko's physicality in just about every way. In addition, it gives Kyoko yet another environmental advantage, by creating an acid-trippy labyrinth which is almost impossible to navigate around her. Boomstick: Madoka help anyone who gets lost in there... Wiz: Ophelia also summons familiars, which are spiritual assistants of witches. Because these familiars run off of Ophelia's life energy and spirit, they are not outside help at all. These familiars also wield spears, and are similar to Kyoko in fighting style. They're slightly weaker, but they work. Boomstick: But when Kyoko REALLY wants to crank up the power, she pulls out this gigantic spear which looks to be the size of a FUCKING BUILDING! Wiz: This attack was enough to one-shot Oktavia von Seckendorff, who was shown to be a very powerful witch. However, it takes a lot of her energy to summon, and may kill her if used. Boomstick: Oh... that's... not good. Wiz: But you know what IS good? She's killed countless witches, survived being a lone magical girl for years, stalemated with Sayaka Miki, one-shotted Oktavia von Seckendorff even if it killed her in the process, fought against Walpurgisnacht, Kriemhild Gretchen, and Homulilly, and most impressively, helped destroy a labyrinth the size of Earth. Boomstick: Holy shit. This girl's a badass. Kyoko: Protect the one thing you really want to protect, until the very end. Yokai Academy Tsukune Wiz:The Only Male, Tsukune is Pretty Much a Human, With Vampire Blood Coursing Through his Vains. Boomstick:Hes Already INCREDIBLY Durable, but that Endurance Gets Improved When Tsukune Takes off his Shirt, Which causes him to Become his Vampiric/Human Form For a VERY Short Time. Wiz:However its VERY Dire, but Has Taken Out His Girlfriends Father after a Very Epic Battle. Boomstick:But He HAS Died, If his Stabbed in the Heart, Hes Screwed, unless Moka Injects him with More Vampire Blood. Moka Boomstick:...This? She looks So Weak! *Boomstick sees How many Times She Kicked a Monsters ass in her Sealed Form* Boomstick:...dafuq... Wiz:and Thats Not her Only Form! Boomstick:You Mean that Scary as Fuck Innerform whose Clare could Kill Chuck FUCKING Norris?! Wiz:uhh...Inner Moka is Very Tough, She can Send Lasers At her Foe, and is Absolute Powerhouse, She can Pretty Much Kick EVERY Other Youkai In the Fucking World to death!...but Its kinda Risky. Moka:Know your Place. Kurumi Boomstick:...DAMN! Shes Fucking HAWT!!! Can I Dump Suika?\ Suika:Nu! *smack* Wiz:...Kurumi is a Big Chest Sucubus, who prefers one Boy, but Shes VERY Powerful, for one, she and Yukari are the Only ones who Can FLY on their Team, Which is a VERY Impressive thing, She also Is the More Close Ranged Fighter, and Uses Claws on her Hands and Feet as Weapons, Boomstick:AND her Breasts to Suffocate! IM NOT JOKING! Wiz:He isnt...i fucking Wish He Was.. Kurumi:HI TSUKUNE! Yukari Boomstick:What the Fuck?! Wiz? Why is A Kid on this team!? Wiz:Yukari is a Pipsqueak Kid, that Has Amazing Potential, Even For Being so Little, For her Age she can Tank everything The Others Can, and MORE! Boomstick:Like Reimu, she Uses Flying Paper, and They FUCKING Hurt, and She Also...*Lols* Uses a Fucking Tub to Bang people on the Head, that Fucking Hurts. Wiz:She can Actually Spawn More than That, Pretty Much Whatever She Wants, But she Prefers Not to unless she Feels Like it, and she Might Not. Boomstick:Shes also The SMARTEST Girl in this Fight, or Combatant, she is a Very Adept Strategist, but Her Age CAN Get in the Way. Yukari:Please Wait for me Tsukune! Mizore Wiz:...Mizore is a Yuki-oni and One of the Most Powerful of Them, she Can Do Many thinks, and Is Rumored to be the Only one with Teleportation, Due to How well She Stalks. Boomstick:She Can Survive Fire! And she has Defeated People With Fire Based Powers!! And Also, Against the Leader of the Protection Commitee, she Tanked A Full Power Fire Blast, ISNT FIRE SUPPOSED TO MELT ICE!? Wiz:Mizore is The Most Well at Both Ranged and Hand to Hand, She can Use Ice Claws and Cyrokinesis, Her Mere TOUCH Can Freeze, And Lastly, she can Create Ice Clones, and is Very Very Sc- GAH! Mizore:Stare... Wiz:... Boomstick:...She also likes Tsukune, and Cooking is a Good Forte, like Every Wom- *Freezes* Mizore:That'll shut him up... Rubi Wiz:Rubi is Easily The Foe that Caused The Gang the Most Trouble. Boom:Because her Hometurf Fucking Saved her ass..Which wont Be Used, But Gensokyo WILL So...Yuukas Sunflower Field MAY Prove Advantageous. Wiz:With out her Flowery Slaves, she Can use her Magic to do Pretty much everything Yukari can do, but Give her a Flower Field. and HOLY Shit. Boomstick"With one She Will Pretty Much Destroy You, Shes Easily One of the Strongest On the Team, And if Angered Enough, She Will enter a Flowery Demon Form, Also she has a Awesome Feat, She Survived an Attack From Moka, Kurumi, AND Mizore At the SAME TIME/ Wiz:Its Pretty Much Her Limit/ Boomstick:Oh...Damn. DEATH BATTLE!! It was a Beautiful Day, For All 3 Dimensions, Well, It Was, and For a Long While it May Never Be Beautiful, Why? well..2 Dimension Rifts Opened, both To the Gracious Shrine of Hakurei, One was Spotted by A Magical Girl Known As Madoka, along Side her 4 Friends, Kyoko, Mami, Sakaya, & Homura, all of them Believed It was None other than a Witches Labyrinth. Madoka:Come on! Lets Take Care of these Witches! Sakaya:Aw Hell Yeah! And with that, they went In, and On the Other Side, A Boy and Girl see the Rift, Tsukune, & Moka, both were Perplexed, and Called over their Friends, Yukari, Kurumi, Mizore, & Rubi, They All Looked excited, Like they Wanted to Go in. Yukari:Come on please Moka and Tsukune? Kurumi:Such a Kid...but i Wanna Too! Mizore:I-I Wanna so i Can Protect Tsukune.. They all Walked in too, And In the Destination The 6 Heroines of Gensokyo were Waiting, Fearing the Worst, as All the Girls Came, and Tsukune. Reimu:Leave! Or Else We Will Exterminate you! Sakaya & Kurumi:Gee, I Feel Welcome.. Huh The Girls all look at Each other. Magical Girls:Witches! We were Right! Marisa and Yukari Looked at Each other, And Then Did a Chuckle, Until they Learned that they Exterminate Witches, The 3 Dimensions all Decided To Have A Epic Duel! I Mean What Could Possibly Go Wrong?! Right Before the Battle Began, Tsukune Smiled and took Off the Seal Moka Had on Her Breast, turning her into her Inner Self. Moka:You Will All Know your Place. Reimu:Bring it Youkai! Madoka:I Promise you all This Fight will Be Amazing! FIGHT! Gensokyo: 6/6 Holy Quintet: 5/5 Yokai Academy 6/6 Moka immediately Rushes Towards Who Looks Strongest, Homura, and Immediately Kicked her Into the Wall, Smirking, But then Gets Kicked into the Wall of the Hakurei Shrine By Sakuya, And While this Is Happening Marisa and Yukari are Taunting Each others Magic, Not Really Fighting. Marisa:My Magic is Stronger! Yukari:Your Not even a Real Witch! Yukari Launched About 50 Sharp Cards Into Marisa, Sending her Into the Ground, More Angered than Wounded, Marisa got up and Launched Floating Stars Straight at Yukari, Who Made a Broom appear and Flew up into the Air with it, And as this Is Going On Tsukune is Hiding, With Kurumu and Mizore hugging His Arms, Wanting him to themselves, but stops As They See Youmu and Sakaya, and Lunged At them. Kurumu:You won't Touch him! Mizore:Not on Our Lives! Mizore slashed At Youmu, and Kurumu at Sakaya, Both Of their Foes shocked at their Monster Selves, But Sakaya suddenly Kicked Away Kurumu Down the Steps of the Shrine of Hakurei, and Mizore Tossed Youmu into a Nearby Hillside. Reimu then Looked at Sanae and Got an Idea, Her Miracles could Be Useful for this Bout, and Trapped Sanae in a Barrier. Sanae:Hey! Reimu:Its to Protect you! quick! Make Miracles to Benefit us and you! Like Knowledge! Sanae:Ok.. Sanae Began Glowing, Madoka saw this along With Homura, And both Rushed Towards it, But Reimu Kicked Away Madoka and Homura froze at the Sight Of Rubi, who was In her Monsterous Plant Form, as She Slamed A Vine right into Homura, Launching her away, She tried again, But She Seemingly Vanished! Rubi:Where are you?! Homura appeared in front of Rubi and Grinned, Right Behind you She Said, right as She Stole Rubis Magic Wand and Broke it In two. Rubi suddenly Reverted and Was Suddenly Bombarded By Hundreds Of Bombs, until her Poor Body couldn't Take it as She Blew up into Bits. Homura:Serves you Witches Right. YOKAI KO 1/? Gensokyo: 6/6 Holy Quintet: 5/5 Yokai Academy 5/6 Marisa and Yukari glared at Each other, Yukari grinned and Shook her wand 3 times, Marisa tilted his Head...until a Washtub Bonked her Head, causing Her To Yelp in a Bit of Pain, Yukari Laughed as Marisa rubbed her New Bruise. Marisa:You Jerk! I Will Evaporate You! Marisa Tossed a Bomb at Yukari, who Dodged the Attack, While Reisin was Rushing towards Tsukune, But Mami And Kyoko Rushed at her. Mami:stop! Reisin:... Reisin wigled her Fingers and Shot a Laser from her Fingertips, Kyoko got Knocked into Marisa, who Bashed her next to Yukari, Reisin and Mami glared at Each other as Mami brought out 15 Moskets as She shot 2 bullets per gun and Reisin Shot back with Lasers, Both were Not Letting up the Bullets, But Reisin suddenly Got Shot by Mamis Muskets, Who continued to Shoot More and More, But Reisin eyes Turned Red as She Began Clawwing Mami, causing her Soul gem to Fall, but Neither Of them Notice, Mami kicked Reisin into the Air and Made a Massive Musket appear! Mami:TIRO FINALE! Mami let loose a Massive Bullet that Destroyed Reisins Stomach, Reisin Couldn't Breathe, But shot One last bullet, which Stunned Mami Quite A Bit, as it was in her Head, which would've killed if She wasn't a Magical Girl. TOUHOU KO! Gensokyo: 5/6 Holy Quintet: 5/5 Yokai Academy 5/6 Sanae was Still in the Barrier, one that Moka was Standing on, Not caring that She was in the Barrier, not knowing Sanaes Plan, As She saw Something, Sakaya had a Blue Gem on her Belly, Moka stood Up, and Smirked, and Commanded Kurumu to Keep Her Still. Sakaya Began Slashing at Kurumi, who Slapped her Breasts across Sakayas Face, Sakaya got a Bit Flustered after that. Sakaya:You Whore! You Slapped My With your Breasts! Kurumu:Well Mine ARE Huge.. Sakaya went to Stab Kurumu, and Almost does, But she Collapsed, with a Tub or 3 Keeping her Down, The Source of this Was OBVIOUSLY Yukari, Who stuck her Tongue at the Wounded Sakaya, who was Beginning to Heal, But she Was Suddenly Grabbed by Both Monsters, as Moka Grinned. Moka:YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE! Moka leaped and Kicked Sakayas Gem so Hard it Immediately Shattered Causing all her Friends To Shout Sakayas Name, Sakaya began to Evaporate, Marisa grinned, Knowing that Her Foe Yukari may be Very tired, and Now Knew A Weakness of these Girls Possibly and Glanced at the Soul Gem at Kyokos Chest. PMMM KO! Gensokyo: 5/6 Holy Quintet: 4/5 Yokai Academy 5/6 Marisa Began Launching Bombs and Lasers at Both Yukari and Kyoko, as Sanaes Eyes Opened, and She Laughed. Sanae:Reimu! I Got there Information! Reimu smiled as She Was Whispered to, Moka hid along with Mizore, Listening to the Conversation, Learning of the Gems as their Weak Spot, and Of Mokas Gem, and the Shield, Reimu Grinned and Asked Sanae to preform a Final Miracle, Destroy all the Soul gems, and Seal away Mokas Inner form, This Angered Moka, Sanae began to do this. Moka:Oh No you Dont! Moka began To kick the Barrier, Unnoticingly Beginning to SLOWLY Break the Barrier, While Youmu began to Slash at Mizore, who dodged and Slashed Back, Mizore began to Freeze The Area, Causing Marisa to shiver and Kyoko too, Yukari and Kurumu were Safe as they too high up. as Marisa Launched a Huge Master Spark at Both Yukari and Kyoko, Both who Managed to Dodge, Marisa was Getting Very Angered and Her Clothes began Glowing, and Began Changing COLOR. PC-98 Marisa Has Returned, she Grinned and Saw Yukari Was Shocked, and Charged her Spark right At her, Reimu saw Mamis Soul gem But Mamis Clown Friend Turned into its Witch form, and Flew around Reimu, Reimu had a Plan and Threw it towards Marisa, who Grinned, as Mami Realized Her Gem was Missing, and Moka Used one Last Kick to shatter the Barrier and Grabbed Sanae, The Master Spark Hit Not Only Yukari, but Mamis Clown Witch, The Soul Gem And Moka jammed her foot into sanaes Neck. TRIPLE KO! Gensokyo: 4/6 Holy Quintet: 3/5 Yokai Academy 4/6 Tsukune saw The Death of Both Rubi and Yukari and Began to Emit Powerful Energy, shocking Pretty Much EVERYONE, Tsukune was In His Vampiric Form, Moka smiled and They Saw Marisa, who Looked a Bit Nervous, as She Launched another Master Spark at them, the Two Avoided it and The Two Kicked Marisa into the Wall, Marisa got up Very Angered, and Got on her Broom, Marisa rushed At the Two, But the Two Avoided the Attack, Moka grabbed Marisas Broom and Snapped it Into Two, While Kurumu is Attacking Kyoko, Who is Fighting Back well, While Sakuya & Reimu is Fighting Madoka & Homura, while Youmu is Fighting Mizore. Moka:Tsukune, You do the Honors. Tsukune Smiled as He Emitted Powerful Energy again, Marisa Launced a HUGE Master Spark at Tsukune, Who Charged into it, Shocking Moka. Moka:DONT! Her Words Didn't Reach Tsukune, but He Did Kill Marisa Along with his Own Sacrifice, Moka Looked very Upset, but that Soon Turned to Rage. DOUBLE KO! Gensokyo: 3/6 Holy Quintet: 3/5 Yokai Academy 3/6 Kyoko was Overpowering Kurumu, Who could Barely Stand, While Youmu was Feeling the Same Feeling Against Mizore, And Launched Another Slashed again,. But Mizore walked Behind a Tree and Was Not there Anymore, Mizore Was Hiding in the Nearby Lake, so she Could quickly Heal, and Summon Ice clones to Assist Moka and Kurumu, as She Was Very Upset That Tsukune Died, and Reappeared With 3 More Clones. Youmu;How?! Mizore grabbed Youmu and Threw her Into Kyoko, But saw Kyoko impale Kurumus neck with Her Spear as She threw Her Aside, and Grinned, but saw Mizore and Moka Rushing at her and Was Slashed, She Fell Over, Not dead, but Heavily Wounded, While Youmu was Slashing the Clones, But was Soon Impaled By Every last One, Moka saw Mizore Freeze the Soul gem and Stood Back as Kyoko screamed, Watching as Moka shattered Her Soul Gem, and Began to Evaporate, Madoka and Homura were Angered at this, Madoka couldn't Access her Goddess Form for some reason, But she Saw Homura Commence her Devil Homura form, And Saw Reimu Commence her PC-98 Form. TRIPLE KO! Gensokyo: 2/6 Holy Quintet: 2/5 Yokai Academy 2/6 The Final 6 Girls all Growled, Moka and Mizore vs Reimu and Sakuya vs Madoka and Homura, The Final Battle was About to begin, Which of these Teams will Come out the Victor? Moka starts of By Running Towards Reimu and Moka, and Mizore Hides behind a Tree and Hides in the Lake behind the Shrine, While Devil Homura Begins to Attack Sakuya, Not Letting Her Move, While Moka Kicks Madoka into the Wall, as She shoots Mokas Belly with a Arrow, Moka simply Rushes towards One of the Dead Monsters Monsters and Drinks ALL their Blood, Becoming More than Healed, and Kicks PC-98 Reimu into Madoka, who Gets up a bit Angered, as Sakuya sees her Soul Gem Sakuya:T-Thats it! Sakuya stops Time suddenly and Sees Reimu still Can Move, and Smiles, As She Places a Paper on Madoka and Mokas Head as they Explode and They Are Launched into Separate Walls, Reimu remembers The Sanae said One of the Soul gems is In Space and Sees that Very Comet stopped in Time, and Is Flying towards it as Sakuyas Time stop Suddenly Stops, Because of Demon Homura, Who is Grinning evilly AS Reimu charges a Powerful attack, but gets Stopped By Moka, who Lands a Clean Kick but Gets Grabbed After her Second Attempt. Reimu:Its YOUR Turn to Lurn your Place!!! Reimu throws Moka into the Air and Summons her Yin Yang orbs and Does 7 Hits on Moka, Causing A HUGE Nuclear explosion, Enough to Destroy Madokas Comet, A Part of the Earth a Vaporize Moka, As Homura is Kicking Mizores And Utterly Destroys her with One kick, She Sees Madoka Explode. Homura:MADOKA!!!!! TRIPLE KO!? Gensokyo: 2/6 Holy Quintet: 1/5 Yokai Academy 0/6 Reimu Floats back down to Homura, who Is Utterly PISSED, But Sees Sakuya behind Homura, 2 vs 1, Demon vs Intangibility and Time. Reimu Launches Multiple Attacks Towards Homura, who just Destroys them, And throws Sakuya to the Ground, and Prepares to Crush her windpipe But Sakuya "Teleports" Away and Throws a Few Knives, Distracting Homura enough For Reimu To Kick Homura so Far her Soul Gem fell from Wherever it was Hidden, and Fall into Reimus Hand, who Just Destroys it K-''' But Homura was Perfectly Fine, The Soul Gem was Gone, But Homura no Longer Needed it in her Current Form, and Homura grabs And Litterly Rips Sakuya in HALF '''KO! Gensokyo: 1/6 Holy Quintet: 1/5 Reimu and Homura glared at Each other and Both Unleashed Their Strongest Attacks, Fantasy Heaven, AND A Combonation of ALL of Homuras Weapons, Causing a Gensokyo Busting Explosion, Pretty Much Almost NO ONE Survived, But Reimu and Homura APOCALYPTIC!!! Results! Next Time Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Teams Category:What-If? Death Battles